Heavydile
Heavydile is a powerful and vicious RED Heavy TF2 Monster created by YouTube user TrexHunter2000. His theme is Donkey Kong 64 - Gloomy Lobby. Appearance and Behavior Heavydile appears as a RED Heavy who preys on people by ambushing them, much like a crocodile would. He commonly thrives in large bodies of water, such as in lakes, pools or even sewers. His voice is notably much lower pitched than that of a normal Heavy. Sometimes Heavydile has a dark, scaly green skin, but it is not only on its skin, it also has its clothes and shoes, it has eyes without pupils and bloody teeth. Basically it looks like a crocodile. He leads a primarily amphibious lifestyle, and spends most of his time lurking below the water's surface, waiting for an unsuspecting meal. As an ambush predator, people or even other Monsters who are not wary around water may become victims to Heavydile as he will usually lunge at them and overpower them quickly with his enormous strength. At this point, he can simply drag his prey into the water to devour them, or if one still fights back, he uses his fearsome strength and incredible biting power to decisively subdue his foes. Powers and Abilities Heavydile is very capable in terms of fighting, using his extreme attack power to completely obliterate most victims. Few Freaks are able to match his enormous strength, Painis Cupcake among them. His mega bite is strong enough to pierce or at least dent most armors, including Blockgineer's body, which is nearly indestructible. He is a surprisingly fast swimmer and diver, able to traverse rapidly enormous lakes and rivers. He can plunge at an unsuspecting victim and drag it underwater within a couple of seconds. Heavydile's durable skin is tough enough to resist bullets and other projectile weapons, including big guns. While still affected by the knock back, he was completely unharmed by a point-blank Force-a-Nature shot. Faults and Weaknesses Heavydile has a noticeably reptilian mindset. While it does suit him in more ways than one, it often proves to be a very primitive way of thinking: *He is not particularly intelligent and can be quite easily outsmarted. *Foolishly brave and stubborn, Heavydile sometimes picks fights with opponents he is clearly at a disadvantage against. *Heavydile has been known to become vulnerable when fighting his BLU counterpart Heavygator or Painis Cupcake, one of the only few shown capable of defeating him. Freak Fights Notable Videos By the creator *Heavydile dismembers and consumes someone *Heavydile meets Painis Cupcake *Weaselcake meets Heavydile *Heavydile kills a Combine Elite and a Scout that has a Force-A-Nature! *Heavydile meets a crocodile... *Heavydile meets a Polycount Sniper *Heavydile's Celebrative Feast By the community *HeavyDile's new victim *Seaspy vs. Heavydile *heavygator meets heavydile *Hydro Safari (Featuring Hipposcoutamus) *Heavydile kills Captain Demoman *Painis Cupcake's Revenge, part 2 (Cameo) *TF2 Freak Fight, Heavydile VS Sewer Medic *Iris the Giftgiver *[GMOD Heaydile Attack] *Cakehole Piss Tries to Go Swimming Category:Berserkers Category:Butchers Category:Cannibals Category:Classic Monsters Category:Heavies Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Monsters made by TrexHunter2000 Category:RED Team Category:True Neutral beings Category:Animals